Help My Broken Body Mend
by TortureChamber
Summary: He was my only living relitive. He was the only one who cared for me. And he was brutialy murdered. Thats when my life turned up side down. Thats when I met the giant mutant turtles. Thats when I had my first kill. Thats when I fell in love. Thats when I learned who I really was. Thats when my broken body mended.
1. Death Of Family

**Hey! This is my first story. I'm not to good with happy endings, so lets hope that this has a gore but good ending. And if you notice any mistakes please tell me. Also, if you have any ideas, characters, or story line ideas I will gladly listen. RandR! The first part is just the description of the characters, you can skip it. and btw... Tayler is based off of me.**

**Tayler Croft: Blond hair, blue eyes, slight freckles on nose and under eyes. Tayler lives with her Uncle in a small apartment. Her family was killed " "(I'm not telling you yet!) The only person she ever trusts are Chris Thompson, and her Uncle Stan. She's a very secretive person, with a dark, aggressive, loner, sarcastic, but loyal personality.**

**Chris Thompson: Long waist length brown hair, bright green eyes, freckles. Chris was kidnapped by a man named Lucas. (She never told anyone how she got away.) Chris has a feisty, fiery, loner, honest, trusting best known for her common sense in good and wrong (not that she ever uses her sense of good) **

* * *

Prologue

I saw the knife thrust into Chris's stomach.

"T-Tayler" She gasped before collapsing to the ground. I rushed to her side, how did this happen how did...

"CHRIS! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE! THIS ISNT RIGHT! NO!" I howled. I turned to the four horrified faces.

"HELP HER DAMNIT! HELP HER!" I screamed. my shaking hands hovered above her limp body. I just killed my only friend.

* * *

**Tayler Pov...**

"NO!" My voice ran through the house, only to be answered by my Uncles snores. My chest heaving, I got up as fast as my legs allowed me to. I got dressed slowly, putting on my favorite outfit. A black turtle neck with loose fitting jeans. _What's the date?_ Looking at the calendar, I moaned at the date. _July, the 13. Please no. God please make tomorrow go as fast as it can. _My Uncle grunted, which meant that I had to start breakfast.

Grabbing the pan, I cracked 6 eggs into it. My Uncle has a very hardy appetite. He sat up slowly, and said, "Oh my little girls' making eggs! Oh. I guess that means I'll have to make dinner..."

"You know the deal Uncle Stan. I make breakfast, you make dinner, you make breakfast I make dinner."

"Ok, ok, we'll have...hmmmm... how about taco night? We haven't had that for a while!"

"Sure! Sound good!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. I looked down at the eggs. Several seconds passed by.

"Tay... did you have another nightmare?"

"I, well... I'm fine." I said, failing to make him believe my statement.

"Tay, I know what tomorrow is too. You just need to let go of the past, and focus on the future." His index finger slid underneath my chin, making me look into his gray/blue eyes "It was hard for me to, and I know that it was even harder for you. But try to enjoy tomorrow, it is your birthday after all!"

Smiling at him, I said, "I'll try my best. Oh, and breakfast is served!"

While I was eating, I tried to hide the tears that were threatening to emerge over the brim of my eyes.

* * *

After the meal, I began to walk to school. Today I decided to take the longer way to school, avoiding any of the robbers, bully's, or the kidnappers. I began to let my mind think about the thing I look forward to today.

_Lunch, Science, Social Studies, going home, reading a book, writing, and going on the roof top, and hiding away from all humanity._

When I reached school, the sun had finally risen over the tall skyscrapers. I stepped in slowly, knowing that there was going to be something bad, lurking in the building. As I walked past the clock I got a good glimpse of what time it is... 7:00. 30 minutes until school officially started. So I decided to wander around a bit before I went to class. I tried to occupy myself by looking at the News Board. About 5 minutes passed before I heard my name called.

"Hey, Tay!" Turning around, I saw It was my friend Chris.

"Hey what's up!" I said while giving her a high five.

"Oh, nothing. Jordan's been a crab lately, even though I was missing for 9 weeks he still can't cut me some slack." Chris scoffed.

"Sometimes you amaze me Chris," I shook my head, "If I were you I would bust whoever did this. Hunt them down, or, something." This made her scoff again and said,

"Every one knows that you out of all people, CAN hunt someone down!" We both laughed.

"So," Chris began "I heard that Mark has taken a liking to you." I scrunched up my nose.

"If he tries any thing... oh I swear..."

"Kissy Kissy Kissy!"

"Oh!" I growled. More lip smacking sounds followed. I tried to let it go, but I'm not too good at that. We chased each other around the hall for about 10 minutes, before collapsing on the floors gasping for air. Standing up, we began to breathlessly wander around again. Chris looked at me,

"So if Mark does pull something-"

"I'll do the classic knee to the stomach, or lower." This made Chris giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"You probably don't have the guts." She snickered.

"And what makes you think that?" I growled.

"Well, sometimes you let him get away with things too easily."

"Oh?" I said, raising one eye brow. "Like when?"

"Remember that time when your grandma bought us those smoothies?"

"Yeah."

"Then Mark asked if he could drink some of yours."

"Ugh, its almost like he wants to share saliva." I shuddered at the thought.

"Ha! Yeah! But all you said is "No, My gran will want the rest." I know you wanted to say "ew" or something but you didn't." She said with good humor.

"Ok, ok ,ok," I said sounding much like Uncle Stan "I get the point. I freeze sometimes, and then I say the thing that wont kill them to much." I grimaced at letting one of my weaknesses be known.

"Oh well," Sighed Chris, "I'm sure you and Zack would be better together!" She ran away. My throat made a choking/ screaming sound. I gave Chris one last glance before growling and sulking into the gym room.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on. When the bell rang I almost screamed in relief. _Finally!_ I thought while packing up_ Why is 7th grade such a drag? I've never felt this eager for it to end! _A evil voice in my head spoke _Maybe its because of tomorrow. SHUT UP! _I told myself_. Your exaggerating! Tomorrow wont kill you!_ So after the conversation with myself I began my trek home.

(Half way home...)

It took me a while to find out that I was being followed. I whipped around to see Mark._ Stalker._

"H-Hi, Tayler. Um... I kinda heard that tomorrow is your birthday, so um, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday!" He said nervously.

"Couldn't you just tell me tomorrow?" I said, becoming annoyed.

"Well... I kinda had a present for you..."

"Well couldn't you have just given it to me tomorrow." I said, not skipping a beat.

"It couldn't wait." He said firmly. This shocked me a bit.

"Uh, ok." I said accepting defeat.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands, wait, no not here." He grabbed my wrist, dragging me into an alley way that lead to a dead end.

"Now hold out your hands and close your eyes." He said soothingly. So reluctantly, I did so. I could almost feel his excitement, and I could only hope that he didn't feel my fear. I felt a small paper flutter into my hands. When I opened it, it said, _Be Mine?_ I began laughing.

"What?" He said.

"It says be mine!"

"So? What's so funny about that?"

"Valentines Day isn't for another month, doofus." I chortled.

"It means, will you be mine to date." He said lovingly.

"Date?" I choked. "Mark! I've only known you for 3 months! I-"

"3 months is enough to make me love you."

I snorted "All the guys say that until they ask me the very same question your asking me now. Want me to tell you what happened to them." He hesitantly nodded. "Well the cops are still trying to find their body." At the end I added a scary grin.

"Uh, um, just mull things over!" He said quickly, while running away.

* * *

I snorted again when he was out of sight.

"Yeah! I'll mull things over your head. Idiot. I swear, one day his body really is going to go missing." I crumbled up the paper and threw it into a dumpster.

I enjoyed my walk home. It wasn't as noisy as usual. I could actually could hear some birds chirping.

When I reached the house I immediately knew something was wrong. All the lights were off, but the car was in the drive. The door was also unlocked. I walked in... I saw the mangled body of Uncle Stan on the floor... in a pool of blood. When I looked up, I saw a man with a sword leaning over his body.

"Uncle Stan!" I screamed. The man looked at me, like he just saw me. A smile spread across his face.

"Im gonna have some fun tonight." He whispered.

Slowly... he walked over to me... the sword aiming right for my throut...

* * *

**Hehehe... I'm evil. Stan is also the only living relative Tayler has. So she'll most likely have to go to an orpanage. I hope this was good. RandR, tell me what you think, and if I made any mistakes, I'll get them fixed. I really enjoyed doing this, It only took me three days. The smoothie thing actually did happen to me. And I really did say the grandma excuse. He really scared me, and if he pulls a_ be mine,_ Ill say the same thing that Tay did.**

**-TC**


	2. Blood, Fear, Kidnapped

**A/N: This is ****CHAPTER 2:** **Kidnapped, Giant turtles, and Hawaiian Hats! Catchy title, I know. BTW my favorite people on you tube are snacksize549 and computernerd01 and ghostgirl and most of all BLACKNERDCOMADY (Boy ica sah)**

Attacker POV...

The girl, Tayler Croft, was my target, my salvation from this dark pit I had fallen into. If there was even a solution, a cure, something to save my soul as it slowly descends into the point of no return. _What can save me now? If I'm going down ... Should I go down hard? ... Is there any other way?_

The Tayler took a step back. I limply gestured to the body that was lying face down. "See this? This could be you, but if you cooperate you will be spared." I knew this wasn't true. If she listened to me, she will endure a torture so severe, that most don't survive it the first hour...

"I'm not doing anything you want!" She snarled, "You wanted me to listen... well you got another thing coming..." I was shocked by her ferocity. Maybe she'll survive a day... but right now I need to drown her will to fly. I could feel the weight of the Daristerum in my back pocket. This reminded me of my mission.

"Then die if you want." I replied while moving up closer. I could smell her. _Mmmmm, mackintosh apples... _I drew my gun. Tayler could've taken a few steps back but stood there instead, as an act of defiance. I pressed the gun to her temple. She stared straight into my eyes, unnerving me. Her eyes were a very light blue, almost white. There were also small flames of darker blue. I my head began to feel fuzzy, making me lower my gun, and then she seized the moment. I was warned about her, to not let my guard down while around her. That she is _lethal. _That this young girl, who is standing here now, is unbreakable. I let my guard down. Her fist flew up to my face, punching me. This little 13 year old can punch as hard as a grow man with an anger issue. But despite this, it only took one shot from my gun, to bring her down.

The white wall behind her, splattered crimson. Tayler's mouth was slightly parted her hand violently shook, slowly she tipped her head down, to see her tee-shirt wet with blood. Her hands grasped her side as she doubled over. She pressed a bloody hand to her mouth, and let a muffled wail. I stepped on her wrist and grabbed her other hand. I pulled out the Daristerum. It was wrapped in a small package. Opening it, I fumbled for a smaller pill. It was white, odorless, tasteless, and I had to shove it down her throat... I didn't hesitate. Her eyes went wide as I began trying to force feed her the pill. She tried to jerk her head away but this only made me grab her hair a pull as hard as I could.

After five minutes of struggle, I finally forced it down her throat. I knew what I had to do next... I pulled my gun, and I held back a laugh as she began scooting a back against the wall, desperate to escape. I hit her head with the butt of the gun. She wrapped her arms around her head. I grabbed one arm and yanked her up, while hitting her with the gun again...

She slumped to the floor, like all the will had just left her, left her to die...

* * *

Attacker 2 POV...

I walked inta the house tha' HardHead had been assigned ta. He got lucky this time. He gotta extremely importan' job, one that could change our organization forever... if he failed he would surely be killed, or worse. Our leader decided ta give us some help. He gave us a van (with the driver), two extra men, and weapons. The thing tha' got me scratchin' my head was, this was only a kidnappin', how hard can it be?

When I walked in HardHead was standin' over the limp body of Tayler Croft. "Yo, HardHead! Ya' weren't supposed ta' kill anyone ya' know!" I said while nudgin' the old man with my foot.

"Yeah well guess what, Kopper, the boss ain't gonna find out." He picked the girl up and carelessly walked outside. We walked up ta the black van. _White kidnapping vans are too out dated! _HardHead jumped inta the van, and just dropped her on the floor.

I began thinkin' real hard, _real hard_. Why are we doin' this? None of it was right. None of it. This girl ain't done anythin' ta hurt us, they just want ta use her for their dirty work. They are just usin' _me_ for their dirty work. I looked at her managed body as she slowly began ta regain consciousness. The second that she opened her eyes, the torture really began.

The large man named Dan picked her up easily by her neck. She didnt scream at all. I wanted to stop him, but he could just as easily take me out, perminatly."Boss wants her alive," I started nervously, "He'll be angery at all of us if-"

"Boss said we could do anything we like, as long as shes alive." He growled. Thats made me shut up. Her hand were digging at his hand, fighting for her life, her eyes were wide open, as is to say "If your taking me down, your coming with me." I closed my eyes when she started to wimper. I made the mistake of reopening my eyes. She was looking at me, begging for help. Her eyes then closed... I was afraid they'd never open, not of my sake, but for hers.

Dan droped her. Her eyes flung open as she rolled onto her stomach and began coughing and sputtering for air. Dan kicked her hard in the ribs! She screamed out in pain and flew across the van, hitting the wall of it.

"Stop!"She screamed while holding her ribs.

"You try'n to tell me WHAT TA DO!" Dan screamed back, while grabbing her shirt frount and throwimg her across the van. She landed with a sicking thud. She groaned. Dan walked over to the corner that held the home made wepons. His choice? Barb wire.

"You gonna wish you had never been born." he whispered while raiseing the barb wire, ready to whip her. She hid her face, ready for impact. And he didnt wait. She screamed out in pain. _Crack. Scream. Crack. Crack. Crack. _

I couldnt tear my eyes from the horrifying seane. Blood splattered every where. Dan paused, to listen to her sobbs. Then her grabbed her hair and whipped her face. The wire dug into her skin. She screamed, a horrible scream. It sounded like a wounded bird...

There was a thump on the roof. I looked up. Nothing happened, "Hey guys did you-" The van swerved, cutting me of. Dan relesed the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He bellowed. Almost to answer his question, the door flew open. Before I could bat an eye, Dan was thrown to the other side. I dont even remeber what happend, it was all to fast. But in an instant I was pinned to the ground. Whoever it was had me flat on my shomoch, desparate to get out.

"Who are you working for?" A voice hissed in my ear. I gathered my curage, I knew these were the good guys. I closed my eyes and whispered one word, "_Shredder.." _At this iIwas thrown out of the van.

Just before the van drove of, I swear I saw a giant... turtle!

* * *

**A/N: OM Fricken G. So remember what I said about the Mark thing? Well, at camp he brought me out to a bridge (trying to be all romantic) and asked me out. I sort of said "I'll think about it," and ran away. Just like Tay. Call me a coward, but it was in the midst of the moment and I didn't know what to say, but let me assure you folks it will be NO! Hold on, I dropped my quarter. OK, back! I am very weird, I hope you get used to this because it will be happening almost every chapter. **

**So, I'm going to be doing a new writing technique called the "torture technique" as I like to call it. Woops, lost my quarter again. (No, joke guys. I'm serious.) Ok, about the torture technique. In each chapter, I will tell you something about me. Today's torture feature was the Mark (yes I call him "the mark" or a.k.a "thing) Yeah, I know I'm cruel but it's just natural to me, hence the name torture chamber. WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHH. My hotdog just exploded. Call me weird, I know I'm making hotdogs while typing. Also I'd like to give a shout out to MysteryWriter000 she's been a big help and-**

**MysteryWriter000: **Yessssssss! I get to be recognized!

**Torture Chamber: **Mystery, are you hacking into my account again?

**MysteryWriter000: **O.O Noooo...

**MysteryWriter000: **. . .

**Torture Chamber: **-_-' I should have never given you my password.

**MysteryWriter000: **:D

**Torture Chamber: **. . .

**MysteryWriter000: ***silence* Noooooowwwww, Pizza Time!

**Torture Chamber: **I told you that you were just like Mikey!

**MysteryWriter000: **-_-' Am not!

**Torture Chamber: **Are too!

**MysteryWriter000: **Am not!

**Torture Chamber: **Are too!

**MysteryWriter000: **Well, Torture Chamber has to go now. . .

**Torture Chamber: **O.O What?

**MysteryWriter000 and Torture Chamber: ***both silence*

**Torture Chamber: **I'm gonna go eat my hotdog now.

**MysteryWriter000: ***evil gleam in her eye* Yeah, you do that. . .

**Torture Chamber: **O.O Did you poison it?

**MysteryWriter000:** . . .only one way to find out. . .

**Torture Chamber: ***silence* *hands the hotdog to Raphael of the Ninja Turtles.* Here You go! Try it for me!

**MysteryWriter000: **?

**Torture Chamber: **;D

**MysteryWriter000: **. . .no fair. . .

**Torture Chamber: **Well, now I must apologize for the short chapter, the amount of time it took to post this, and the VERY long Author's Note. Also for my insaness, but You'll get used to that!

**MysteryWriter000:** . . .btw I typed all of this on the phone with Torture 'cuz she's a laaaaaaaazzzzzyyyyy butt. Plus, I'm the faster typer. :D Ta-ta for now!

**Torture Chamber: **Hey!


	3. Saved By The Turtle

**Hey yall! (that means you all) I just wanted to say I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA TURTLES! But I own the other characters (Chris, Cassie, Taylor, and some extras that will appear later on)**

**By the way its getting scary how much Tayler and I are alike. Its like she's my...my... like my twin! Whos better at math then I am! A song that can describe Tayler is "Concrete Angel" and "My Immortal."**

** I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Every time I write a new chapter I listen to music to help me focus. This time (on YouTube) I listened to "Gothic Music-The Eternal Forest" _LISTEN TO IT! THIS MUSIC IS AMAZING! FREAKN AMAZING!_ There are no words, just instrumental, I love it! The person who did it is "BrunuhVille" Cheak it out-NO WAIT WAIT WAIT! After you read this! Ok? Ok. ENJOY MY READERS!**

* * *

**Taylers Pov...**

Black. Dark. Alone. Left to die. In a drowning hopelessness, knowing that you can't save the ones you love...and let alone yourself. A thousand feelings hit you at once. Hurt, pain, remorse, and a haze of black anger. Knowing that the man who took you in, raised you, loved you, was now dead lying on the very floor that I walked on daily, caused hopelessness to be cast upon you like a fiery pit from hell.

Pain slashed through my entire body as the barb wire whipped my back yet again. I held back the sob that built up in my throught. _Dont cry... dont give them the satisfactory... oh God please help me! _The barb wire sliced through my skin again. _God give me strength... give me a merical... _

"How do you like this now, scum?" The man said slowly, as if he were enjoying himself. He delivered another hard kick in the ribs. The last breath was stolen from me. I heard a crack. My eyes flew open and my jaw dropped. I closed them quickly, and tightly. _I wanna fight.. but god I want to let it go...! _How easy would it be to just give up? To join my fallen family members? Will death be kind and swallow me up whole, instead of chewing me to tortured bits of nothing? I wrapped my arms over my stomach and brought my knees to my chest. He whipped me again. I let another scream. _Crack,Crack,Crack...! __Thump..._

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The man yelled. I opened my eyes. Black was beginning to form around my vision. My head felt heavy. Like sleep was dawning on me. When I saw my own blood pool around me, I just closed my eyes, and acted as if I never lost it. Acted as if my life wasnt already gone... acted as if my body wasnt broken... The whole world before me was drown out by a high pitch ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes. Everthing was white with blur, my attackers pounded to pulp, my attackers being thrown out of the van, the van squealing of into the distance,with me in it. My eyes closed. Careing hands picked me up.

"Its okay.. you'll be fine... just-just hold on..." A voice said. I opened my eyes. I didnt care who he was, for all I care he could have been freaken Obama! Or Romny! All that mattered is that I was away from the men that hurt me. I look in his eyes. Then I closed my own...

for I had finally slipped into the darkness that welcomed me with open arms...

* * *

**Leo's Pov...**

The second we got home, Mikey colasped onto the couch, in front of the TV.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He took an enormous bite of pizza and said, "Watching TV."

"Why?"

"Because its educational." He said, not removing his eyes from the TV. I looked at it. Ace Ventura was on.

"Mikey, Ace Ventura is not educational, its a comedy movie. And besides, we have a half dead person on our hands!"

"Oh.. yeah...forgot about that..."

Raph walked in, "Mikey, how can _you_ forget that theres a human here! Youre the one who is always trying to make friends with them!" he snorted.

"Knock it off, guys, this isnt the time." I snapped as Mikey turned back to the TV and Raph stomped off into his room.

I remembered the look on the girls face when we found her. Horror, and of pain. _She might already be past help..._ I realised. The blood that was her own coated more than half of her. I remembered how the second we reached her she lost all consciousness.

Worry ate me. _What if she does die? Then what? Where will her body go? Oh man this is not good..._

"What is going on here?" a voice demanded. I turned to see my sensei. I explained the current situation. He shock his head.

"This is not good." He muttered. He looked at me unexpectedly, "Call Chris."

I nodded. April would be busy right around this time. Cassie was in Hawaii. Chis would be the most help right now. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Her voice rang after the third ring.

"Hey, uh, Chris, um, well, we sort of have a problem here. You see-" I began.

"Kay, be right there!" She hung up.

"Wait! Chris! You didnt let me- Ah... forget it." I hung up the phone. I paused. Blinked a few times. And then turned around.

"SHIT!" A voice screamed. A _female,_ voice.

* * *

**TC: Well THAT was fun.**

**MW: Mhhhhhmmmmmmmm.**

**TC: *glares at MC* Who asked YOU?!**

**MW: Sigh* Just in case anyone was wondering, I made a shipping about TC, falling in love with-**

**TC: SHUTUP!**

**MW: Raph.**

**TC: GAH!**

**MW: You know you like it...**

**TC: *Pinns MW to the ground and punches her multipul times.**

**MW: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !**

**TC: Heh, you know you had it coming to you.**

**MW: Shutup.**

**TC: ANYWAYS, todays torture feature is...*drum roll* I broke up with my boy friend!**

***RANDOM CROWD CHEERS***

**TC: Yep, Im bad ;)**

**MW: Sure.**

**Tc: Glares* Ok, so until next time!**

**TC, Over and Out**


	4. CHRIS!

**Yo! Ok, so chapter to had the same title as this one, WELL CHAPTER TWO IS A DIFFERENT NAME! Kidnapped, Blood, and Turtles is the REAL name of Chapter 2. Sorry for the confusion D: Anyways... ENJOY DIS CHAPTA!**

* * *

**Taylors Pov...**

_Death... take me now... take me while you can... you tried before and failed... nows your chance... take me... I don't want to try anymore... just do it... im falling.. falling.. falling..falling... _Many people say that when you die, you'll feel nothing. That it's as easy as falling asleep. Its_ not. _Its agony. It tears into you very soul. It makes grown men, whose hearts have turned to steal, cry for their mothers. It makes killers cry for forgiveness. Death alters you. Death changes you. I know this all to well. John... Mom... Dad... Aden... Trevor...Uncle Stan... gone, gone,gone,gone,gone... all gone...

"Taylor..."

"Mom..!?" I croaked, was it really her? She was alive? ...prehaps I was joining her... prehaps I it was just me...wanting to belive the impossible.

* * *

**Don's POV...**

"Aw shit this is bad..." I muttered. For once in my life, I didn't know what to do.

"Mom...?" She muttered. I stiffened. Her head slightly jerked. I waited, expecting her to wake up and start screaming. Blood dripped down her temple, bringing me to reality. I turned around.

"Now where did I set that...?" I heard a slight gasp. Turning around, I saw no change. "Ah,Ha!" I said as I found my tethiethscope, I turned around and then-CRACK! I clutched my head in shock, for a shoe, had just made contact with my face. Oh good. Shes up.

On two feet now, and bolting for the door.

"Hey! Wait!" I called. She didn't stop, but threw back a look that clearly said, "See ya sucker!" She actually might have escaped if it wasnt for the fact that her foot caught the rug, causing her to face plant. She screamed as she fell. She then shot up looking bewilderd. My brothers ran into the room.

"Theres more than one of you?!" she cried in dimay, in a lower kind of voice.

"Wait," I waved my hand in frount of her face, "How many _do_ you see?"

"Four genius." She growled.

"See?!" I said to my brothers, "Everyone thinks Im a genius!" Leo shook his head, Raph face-palmed, and Mikey just stared at the TV.

"Its sarcasm, GreenGoblin!" She rolled her eyes. I heard a few snickers behind me. I shook it off.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Well if youre defintion of 'ok' invloves being kiddnaped, and seeing my-" she hesitated, " Somebody killed, then yeah, I guess Im ok."

Mikey shrugged, "Thats good then."

"Well in that case I'll be going then." She slowly begain backing away, eyes guled to us, entire body tense. Almost as if she was expecting us to atttack.

"Hey, reality cheak. Your coverd in your own blood." Raph said. His words might have not been a threat, but apperently to her, it was.

Her poster straightened,makeing her look taller. "Heres a reality cheak for you, bastered!" She snapped, eyes ablaze, "Sometimes you gotta worry about others pain then your own!" The two stared eye to eye, challenging eachother, waiting for one to give in.

Obviously something (other than our looks) was setting her teeth on the edge. Something was siriously worrying her, causing a certien urgency. Her word were remembered. "_And seeing my...somebody killed then yeah Im okay." _Someone she knows-rephash-_knew _was killed. Of course shes trying to hide it. She doesnt know that we're on her side yet.

"Whats so importiant anyways." Raph demnded.

She only said one word before whipping away, "Family." She turned heel and begain walking. Suddenly she stopped. Sheeplishly she turned around and asked, "Wheres the door?"

Mikey turned his head away from the TV. He pointed upwards.

"Gee,thanks. Its not like I can sprot wings and fly, Dude." She mumbled.

"Well theres always the frount door!" Leo suggjested.

"Yeah, i think that would help." She sniffed.

Suddenly, a thump was heard. She whipped around, alarmed. The door was wide open.

"Chris...?" She breathed.

* * *

**TC:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**MW:Whats so funny?**

**TC:I dunno.**

**MW: Then why were you laughing...?**

**TC:It just seems like approperout timeing.**

**MW: And speaking of appropiriout timeing, I must say to our adience that TC is madly in love with Nick O-**

**TC: *Jumps on MW back and starts ripping her hair out* SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!**

**MW: OWOWOWOWOW OWWWWWWWWWWW! OK OK OK OK! UNCLE! _UNCLE!_**

***Don, Raph, Mikey poofs in***

**Don: Here they go again.**

**TC:YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND ILL-**

**MW: UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE I SAY!**

**Mikey: *eye brows furrow* Does this seem fimilar to you?**

**Raph:*shruggs* Nope.**

***TC lets go of MW***

**TC: Well then if your going to tell them about my crush, Ill tell them about yours.**

***Don, Raph, and Mikey look at them interested***

**MW: You wouldnt...Your Bluffing.**

**TC:Wanna test it?**

**MW: TC is in love with a boy by the name of Charles O. AKA (more comenly known as) Nick O.**

**TC: I warned you. MW is obsesed over a boy by the name of Jack B. She is so obseesed, that she has me deliver candy to him weekly.**

**MW: *Blushes***

**Mikey: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU two gotta CRUSHHHH!**

**TC: Shut up. Or you'll be next. Anyways that was the TORTUREFEATURE of today! BYE 4 NOW!**


	5. The Body

**Hey! How are my fav readers doing today?! ok, well right now the song that defines my love life with my new ex is "Forever and Always" By:Taylor Swift. In short, my love life sucks. SO if any of you happen to be from Ohio and go to NorthWest Schools, PM ME! Please and thank you! **

* * *

**Taylors POV...**

I held my breath as what-ever-his-name-is cleaned the deep wound that were caused from the barbed wire. Secretly I wished to myself that I could find the people who did this, and punish them myself. Just the thought of revenge sent shivers down my back. Exited shivers. Shivers of glee. Not only death, but hate, can change you to. Its throbbing madness can consume you, and if you're not careful, it can take you completely. I know better than to give into it, but its hard to resist. Temptation is the devils tool, and I think I'm giving in. I shook off the feeling along with some of the pain. Instead of focusing on revenge, I let my mind replay the scane that happened a few hours ago...

* * *

I gasped._ Chris! _"Chris! YOUR HERE! THANK GOD!" I yelled while running over to her, and embraced her (which is something I NEVER do, so you can imagine the humiliation). Thankfully she ignored the hug.

"Taylor!"She said in shock, "What are you doing here?!"

I ignored the question, and paused. I don't want the GreenGoblin's to hear about Uncle Stan. But he needs help. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Tío Stan está herido!" I said, as best I could. I looked at her desperately.

"Your Uncle is hurt?!" The Blue-Whatever asked.

"Oh shit." I looked at Chris, "Didn't know they could speak Spanish..."

"Taylor, what happened." Chris commanded.

I opened my mouth, but the words got coacked right out of me. I wanted to scream in all their faces, "UNCLE STANS DEAD DAMN IT! HES LIEING ON THE FLOOR DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" Instead I closed my eyes and gridded my teeth, trying to hold back tears.

"Please..." It came out more as a death wish.

Chris. Good old Chris. She grabbed my wrist and yanked me up some stairs, "Lets get going then!"

Her enthusiasm shocked me. I didn't refuse though.

"I'm coming." I heard a voice behind me, followed by courses of 'Yeah.'

"Whatever." I muttered. I don't care now. If there's even a small chance of bring Uncle Stan back, I don't want to miss my chance. I heard a clearing of someones thought behind me. _Oh, good! _I thought sarcastically, _This is the part where if find out that there's a 5th GreenGoblin!_

I tuned around slowly. And jumped about a good 30 feet back.

"Whaaaa?" I asked dumbly. A rat?

The Goblins bowed to him saying "hi sinsi" or "Hi satti" or whatever. You get the point.

"What is your name?" He asked as if everything was perfectly normal.

"I-Uh... Taylor Croft..." I stuttered. I wanted to face-palm myself from embarrassment, but that would just cause more.

"I am Master Splinter." He pronounced.

Master Splinter? Great, now every time I get wood stuck in my finger, Im gonna think of it as a rat under my skin instead. Wonderful.

"You have met my sons?" He asked. A rat with turtles for sons? This is getting stranger every minute! Ha! Maybe next I'll grow a good pair of wings!

"Uh... to an extent, yes." To what extent, I don't want to know. Anything could have happened to me while I was out! Thankfully I still have my cloths on! Well apparently The Blue Bandit is Leo, The Rageing Red is Raph, The obnoxious Orange is Mikey, and The Purple Pustules is Donny. But I think I like the nicknames I gave them better.

"Well its been a _real_ pleasure. But I have to get going now!" I quipped. The sooner I'm gone the better.

"Tay...wheres Uncle Stan..." Chris said softly.

I froze. Gee, thanks for being sudden about this Chris! "He's hurt real bad." I whispered stone like. There was a long, harsh silence.

"Well lets get going then!" Chris said, impatiently.

"Yes. Please. Now." I growled, not even attempting to hide my stress. Everyone looked at me, "Like right now!"

* * *

Well after a long, stupid walk, and constant chatter, we arrived to the surface. I breathed in the smells. Oh god! I'm not going to even explain how bad it smells down there! I bolted out of the sewer entrance using zero stealth.

"What street is this?" I mutter, mostly to myself. I spotted a street sign. _High Creasts Av. _Dude! I'm so close to home! My heart raced. Uncle Stan would be fine! He's probably not even hurt as bad as I thought! I limped/ran/stumbled to my street. I ran around the corner and came to a dead stop. The door. It was swung wide open... I heard footsteps behind me.

"Taylor!" Chris called.

I ignored her call for me and ran into the house. "Uncle Stan!?" I yelled. Slowly, I bent down... and pressed a hand to his face... Cold. So damn cold. Not a trace of life from his once laughing face. His joyful face, which was now stuck in an everlasting scream of terror. Not a breath from his blood soaked chest. Not a sign of life came from my Uncle. I let a small tremor of fear escape from my lips. What nightmare am I stuck in? When will I wake? Theres no way in hell that this is happening!

I let my guard down, consumed in grief.

Cold hands gripped my waist...

"I've been waiting for you, Taylor Croft... I've been waiting... for a long time..."

* * *

**TC: The is no TORTUREFEATURE today! Sorry!**


	6. You cant get to me

**This is CHAPTER 5! Hurra! So anyways I hope your Christmas was good! MW and I both got what we wanted the most. Mw got a drum set. And I got meself a punching bag that I almost broke my wrist on at least 5 times! Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I had ALOT of funny writing (typing) it. So I got some PMs asking me what i do for my free time on the computer. I watch HaiLedaBear on Youtube. Its pretty entertaining.**

* * *

**Don POV...**

"FUCK YOU!" Was heard from the house that Taylor had just ran into. We flew inside, and I almost laughed at the scene. Taylor was sitting on top of a huge man, punching the life out of him. Left right left right left right. Blood spurted from his nose. She was getting carried away.

"TAYLOR! STOP!" Chris screamed while trying to tear her off. Chris wrapped her arms around Taylor, underneath her arms and tugged. She struggled, fighting to kick to the hell out of the man. Chris yanked her off. Taylor stumbled back a bit, eyes lit ablaze. The man was groaning, clutching his most likely broken nose.

Breathing hard she said, just below a furious whisper, "He's the one. He killed Uncle Stan. He ...He..." she stopped. Unaware of her actions, she gripped her shoulder tightly, where blood was beginning to dry. "He shot me." Rage overcame her again. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. I was truly amazed.

"How did you find me?!" She snarled in his face.

"You crazy bitch-!" He yelled before...

CRACK!

"HOW!" She was practically screaming. She cracked his head into the wall. Whoa. This was getting outta hand. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Taylor! Stop it!" I said. "This isn't helping anything."

She didn't leave eye contact. For several seconds she stood, staring at the man in hatred. She wants him dead. She wants revenge. Finally, she sighed.

"I hope you rot in hell."She spat before backing away, slowly, as if she was enjoying the look of fear in his eyes. Chris placed a hand on Taylors trembling shoulder, trying to comfort her a bit.

"Well, you heard her. How did you find her." Leo snapped. It was a command. not a question.

The man grinned, "Boss told me." He shrugged.

I froze. The kid. He said that Shredder was in charge. That's not possible though. Shredders dead!

"How do you know my name?What do you want! Why did you kill-" Taylor began.

"Hey! Your Uncle tried to protect you!" He snipped. Tays face turned pale. The man noticed he hit a weak spot. "Oh yeah... he was real pathetic. Begging for me to take him, and not his darling nicce."

"Shutup..."She said in a furious whisper.

"My boss told me all about you. Everything. All about you. Your family. Your _past." _He put an extra viciousness in the word past.

"I said shut up!" She trembled.

He couldn't stop. "And for what I want? Ha! I'm just trying to bang a blonde chick!"

Well that certainly got a reaction out of everyone. Chris gasped. Mikey ewwed. Leos jaw dropped. Raph facepalmed. And Taylor (being the only "blonde chick"), clawed his face. Blood streaked across his face.

The man let a cry of pain. Clutching his face, he looked up at Taylor and began laughing. "Hahahaha! Dont be so eager!"

Taylor growled. She bawled up her fists. "Well i have a message for your Boss!"

"And whats that sweetheart?"

"You can get to me anymore... " She grabbed a vase, full of lilac flowers, and creaked it on top of his head. The vase shattered. He fell like a stone. Blood trickled from the back of his head.

"Hope you like hell." She sniffed.

* * *

Several seconds went by. Everyone was staring at her. She turned around and shrugged.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing." I said, bending down to examine the man. "Well good and bad news."

"What?"

"Well the good news is that you hit him directly on the part of his brian that holds his memory's." I smiled.

She exchanged curious glances with Chris and my brothers. "Well, whats the bad news?" Taylor asked.

"He wont be able to deliver you message." I said.

Everyone laughed,and, or snickered in the room, despite the situation. The laughter the faded.

"Sooooooooooooo...?" Mikey began.

"We need to leave." Taylor and Leo said at the same time. Tay cocked an eyebrow at him before walking away.

Chris called, "Where are you going?"

"Packing. I can't stay here. They know where I live." She paused. "Well _lived." _She ran into a room.

Chris walked into the kitchen.

"This is really weird." Mikey said.

"Look in the mirror." Raph snickered.

"Knock it off. This is a bad situation." Leo sighed.

We all sat in silence. Waiting for the two girls to come back.

"Chris has been gone for a while." Leo noticed.

"I'll check it out." I said. The silence was killing me. I needed to get out. I walked into the kitchen, and my jaw dropped. _Blood. Everywhere..._It pooled the floor. It was splattered on the walls. Shining crimson coated the place. In the middle of it all, was a man. HIs black hair had small grey streaks in it. A few creases were in his eyes. His mouth, was stuck in a scream...eyes wide open. His eyes had a scary resemblance to Tays. Chris was kneeling by him. Trying hard, to keep tears in.

"Oh my god..." Was all I could manage. This was Uncle Stan.

"We should go check on Tay..." Chris said shackley. Before getting up and walking out of the room.

I gave one more glance twords Stan. The image of him, will never leave my mind. It will haunt my dreams for years to come. I could only imagine how Tay feels...

I walked back into the living room with Chris. When my brothers gave me a curious stare, I shook my head, telling them that they don't want to know. Chris walked to Taylors room, and snickered. I walked up to her, curious. I peaked my head around the corner. Tays room screamed "I AM SO INNOCENT! I CAN DO NO HARM! I DID NOT JUST TAKE OUT A MAN THAT IS 3 TIMES MY SIZE!" It had lights strung across it, blue walls, a grey comforter on her bed, a white dresser, and a computer twords the back. The only sign of Tays real personality was herself. She looked out-of-place, in her black, ripped, bloody cloths, in a room like this. But that isn't what made Chris snicker.

Tay ran around the room, stuffing cloths into a book bag, muttering to herself. I felt heat in my face when she pulled out some boxers. She stuffed those in the bag to.

"Uhhhhhh...? Damn it...Where is that...?" She whipped around in three circles, looking for something.

"Ahhhhhh... flashdrive...flashdrive..." She muttered, bending down, searching for the object. She opened files, where smaller electronics were held. She held it up in the air, like it was the greatest prise in the world.

"Ahhhhh! You beauty!" She said to the flashdrive. I snickered quietly. Taylor plugged it in and waited for a moment. After a few minutes she pulled it out. This, she shoved into her pocket. Before turning around, she grabbed a book.

She looked at it for a few minuets, carefully flipping the pages. There must have been some memories connected to it, for even though i couldn't see her face, I could tell she was crying. For a moment she wasnt tough, she let down her guard. Letting her heart thaw out a bit. Before she slammed the cover of the book shut and shoved it in her bag.

Chris and I ran into the living room before she came out. Curiosity bit me.

_What is in that book?_

* * *

**Taylors Pov...**

"Where are you going." Chris demanded.

"I already told you. I can't live here anymore. I have to find someplace else." I headed for the door.

"You can stay with me-"

"NO!" I yelled in panick. "No." I said much more quietly. "I wont put you in danger."

"I wont let you go!" She yelled at me.

I dropped my book bag and yelled, "You think I want to leave?! I have no choice." I made a wild gesture to the kitchen. Pain shot through my shoulder. This whole time I've been running on adrenaline. NOw that it was gone, pain covered my whole person.

"Taylor. You're in pain. You can try to cover it up all you want, but I can see it." She said harshly, "Just don't leave..." She added softly.

"I-"

"You can live with us!" Mikey quipped.

"What?" I said, with some disgust.

"No way!" said Raph

"Oh."Said Don.

"Hmmmm.." Said Leo.

I frowned. "Thanks for the offer. But I'm not putting anyone in danger."

"Maby Mikey has a good point." Leo said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Does he not know the danger? For crying out loud! Can anyone hear me?! He saw the look on my face.

"Well, its like Chris said. You're in pain. You can't travel in this condition."

I was about to say no, tell him to get a real brain or something, when Chris spoke up.

"Of corse she'll rest at your house!" She smiled.

"Yeah! And then we can paint each others nails, watch chick flicks, and tell our most darkest secrets in The Freaken Friendship Circle!" I said in a high, prissy voice, then rolled my eyes.

"Just untill you better." Chris begged.

I crossed my arms over my cheats and paused, then smiled. "Youre not gonna give me a choice are you?"

Chris smiled, "Nope."

"Fine. But only on one condition."

Everyone looked at me, curious.

"The man comes with us."

* * *

**TC: FUN! Well Happy New Years to everyone! I hope you liked the story!**

**MW:And now its time for the TORTUREFEATURE!**

**TC: I. HATE. MY. MOM! (well not, hate, but you know wht I mean) She kidnapped my phone and took the txt off of it and erased all of my numbers! I cant belive it!**

**MW:Sucks for you.**

**TC:-_-' dont push it.**

**MW:Anyways that was the TORTUREFEATURE for today!**

**TC:Ta-Ta for now!**


	7. No!

**Wazup?! _READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READREAD READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ_ MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**I have a second account! TWOHEADSAREBETTERTHENONE123 its mine and MW's account. Cheak it out.**

* * *

**Taylors Pov...**

"No" I said firmly.

"Tay! You need to-"

"NO!" I said louder, while crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you want to get better-"

"I want to get better. But I'd rather Be shot again then have some guy rub his hands all over me!" I yelled.

"Taylor please!" Chris insisted.

"I-"

"Just get it over with!" Chris yelled, getting fed up.

"I-And you- Then they-GAH!" I yelled, also getting fed up, "I'll do it myself!"

""I'd like to see you stitch up your own back!" Chris scoffed.

I glared at her. "Don't underestimate me."

"Okay. Go ahead. But you need to get your own stitches and stuff." Chris said firmly.

"Okay. I'll be leaving then." I turned to walk out of the door I had come in.

"What? Why?"

"I'm getting my own "stitches and stuff" like you said!" I shrugged.

"And where are you planning to get it?!"

"From the hospital. I can sneak in through one of the windows, grab some stuff, and fix myself up."

Before I could say more, Chris grabbed my wrist. "You're not going anywhere!" She dragged me back into the white room that smelled like a doctor's office. I wrinkled my nose. Ever since my family and I was kidnapped, I hate the smell of a doctor's office. It brings back bad memory.

"Fix her up." Commanded Chris. I sighed. Does anyone listen to me?!

"Chris. No." I begged.

"Why not?!" She demanded.

I blushed severely. "I can't say..."

"Why not?" Demanded Chris. GOD! Leave me alone! Some things are better left better unknown...

"Fine. Why don't you whisper it to me then."

My blush deepened. I leaned twords her ear and whispered, "My bra is shredded, most of my wounds are from the back, and its about to fall of." This time she blushed.

"So are you going to-" Don began.

"NO!" Chris and I screamed at the same time. We ran out, leaving him befuddled. We stood at the entrance, staring at each other, then burst out laughing at our rediculusness. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to forget all of the bad events and focus on the good. Mabey...now that everything different, I can start a new life. One full of laughter...

* * *

**TC: HEY! Sorry that this story is so short. But We will have the TORTUREFEATURE for today!**

**MW: We have an new account to Fanfiction! One that we are shareing!**

**TC: TWOHEADSAREBETTERTHANONE123 check it out. Well... once we have a story up! We will tell you when we have our story up. ;) Ta Ta for now!**


	8. The Stag, The Hare, And a Darkening Soul

**Hi!**

* * *

**Taylor Pov...**

_I walked into the forest, facing the darkness. It comfortable here. The darkness engulfed me into its silky depths, smooth and lovely. Gracefully weaving through the branches, roots and rocks, I came to a clearing. Light showed the meadow brightly. Small purple and yellow flowers dotted it, their shadows dancing madly, even though there was no wind. Though you could say that it was beautiful, it still had an eerie essence to it. The trees swayed into a rhythmic dance. Casting small shadows across the meadow. A tall, brown stag walked out majestically of the forest line. Smoke bellowed from his damp nose as he breathed out. It walked to me, head held up high in boldness. He stopped half way in the field. . He pawed his hoof to the ground, beckoning me with his large antlers. His fur ruffled in the wind that I could not yet feel. Unsure, I took a step towards the mighty beast. Slowly I began walking to it...feeling unworthy. I reached it. His big brown eyes made contact with mine. Deep and soulful. Slowly, he bent down and nuzzled my hand, as if to comfort me. He took a step backwards, with his long graceful legs and looked to the side, as if waiting for something. Then a loud BAANG erupted. The stag reared up on its hind legs, bellowing. A brown hare ran out of the tall grass. Another bang erupted from the forest, blood splattered the purple and yellow flowers, the trees swayed in an invisible storm. The mighty beast fell, withering in pain, before it stopped completely. _

_"No!" I cried. A shine caught the corner of my eye; I turned in fear, to see a figure in the distance, pointing a gun at me. I yelled in fear while running the opposite direction. A loud sound echoed through the forest, as pain erupted from my abdomen. I fell to my knees, gasping in shock and pain. I clutched my stomach, wet blood seeping through my fingers. Black engulfed my vision, as I fell to the ground. I was slowly slipping. I was dying... A spasm of pain shot through me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. I scream as hands grabbed me. I thrashed a kicked, ignoring the pain._

_"Taylor! Taylor!" A voice called my name. _

I jerked awake, and sat up straight, my cracked ribs hurt under the strain.

"Are you….ok? I heard you screaming." Someone asked. I didn't turn my head. I didn't want to know who had woke me from the nightmare.

"I need some air." I ran out, ignoring the stares I was getting. Before I ran out of the room, a hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Miss. Croft. If you need to tell us something, do not be afraid."

"Thanks. But I need to handle this alone right now." I walked out, breathing in the putrid stench. I walked slowly down the tunnel. Shadows haunting me and my life. They seemed to be speaking to me. Telling me where to go. Showing the way. Guiding me. Whispering secrets in my ear. They were breathing. They were speaking. They were alive. They controlled me. Slowing my body and heart. Making me go deep into my mind. They feel on their knees with me. Our backs against the cold brinks. Our eyes closing. We breathed together. Our sprit and soul blended into one. I openly accepted the shadows as me. I could feel them darkening my mind, my soul, my thoughts. We were one now. I sunk into a deep state of mind. Where no one could disturb me. Where I was at peace. Where I was alone.

* * *

**TC: Another short chpter. No TortureFeature today! Srry! Ta Ta!**


	9. Chris's Fear

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I have nothing to say now expect for this... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chris's Pov...**

"Taylors been gone for a while now." I commented to the turtles who were in a heated game of Bull-Shit.

"I think she'll be fine." grimaced the man called 'Hard-Head', "I have all the broken bones and bruises ta' speak for."

"You shouldnt have messed with her. You were asking for it. Practically begging judging from that broken nose of yours." I snipped.

"What time is it?" Asked Leo.

"Uhhhhh..." I tried to despiser the signs on my wrist watch, "It's 11:17"

"You know what," He said setting down his cards, "She _has_ been gone for a long time now."

We delayed the game, (much to Mike's dismay) and set out for a search party. The long sewer tunnels loomed ahead, ominously. Worry shot through me. "What if she's lost? What is she fell and broke something? What if she was kidnapped? What if she-"  
"CHRIS!" Leo yelled.

"Sorry." I said half mindedly for many bad senarios were still casting in my head.

Taylor had a habit of finding trouble, or it finding her. If something went wrong, then I had to stop it.

* * *

**TC: Another short one!**

**MW: And we have alot of news! Im in Oklahoma right now!**

**TC: MY birthday was 3,11,13! Im now 14!**

**MW: My dog is demented!**

**TC:But thats no news to me! Im also starting a new story! Lord of the Rings! (faints with exitement)**

**MW: TA TA 4 NOW!**


End file.
